1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a triple camera, and more particularly, to a triple camera installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with increasing interest in autonomous vehicles, research on sensors mounted in such autonomous vehicles is being actively made. As examples of the sensors mounted in autonomous vehicles, there are cameras, infrared sensors, radars, GPS devices, lidars, gyroscopes and the like. Among these, the camera is a sensor functioning as an eye and thus is a critical component.
Meanwhile, a stereo camera, which is one type of camera mounted in a vehicle, may be utilized to detect a distance to an obstacle using a disparity map. Such a stereo camera includes a plurality of components as well as two cameras, and thus requires a space for accommodating the components. Furthermore, owing to heat generated from the plurality of components, there may be problems in image processing in the stereo camera. Accordingly, research and development on a space for accommodating components of the camera and research and development on a heat dissipation technology are desperately needed.
A camera installed in a vehicle may include a plurality of cameras having various respective functions. For example, a camera for capturing forward images of a vehicle may include a plurality of cameras corresponding to required types of images. In this case, research and development on efficient utilization of space resulting from efficient construction of the plurality of cameras and research and development on heat dissipation are desperately needed.